


It's No Secret

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: FF15, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blackmail, Both characters are written over the age of 18, Coach and Trainee Relationship, Consensual, Exercise Buddies, Facials, Friend of a friend and we have to see each other a lot kind of relationship, Frottage, Let me know if I'm tagging this right or I need to add more, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Panty Kink, Pearl Necklace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: Prompto and Gladiolus' relationship started off on a rocky start, but because of Noctis, they learned to deal with that. After failing the preliminary training required of all prospect Crownsguard recruits, Prompto had no choice but to turn to the Prince's Shield for help and he grew pretty sick of it. Until he discovered Gladiolus' secret.Collaboration fic with letshareapapou. Thanks so much for helping!





	It's No Secret

Prompto hated Gladiolus.  
  
Okay, hate is a strong word but the Prince’s Shield had tap danced dangerously close one way or the other that Prompto’s mixed feelings weren’t all unjustified. Prompto had his reasons and they kept piling up.   
  
They were basically strangers, three year age gap, met through Noctis, Prompto was a classmate from high school and Gladiolus was duty-bound to protect the future king like his forefathers before him — nothing much in common there as they were from different worlds, living in the big crown city. On more occasions than none, when the prince and plebeian made plans, Prompto had an expectation to almost an guarantee that they won’t be alone.   
  
Prompto liked Ignis. At least the chamberlain found his jokes hilarious. The blond could never trust anyone who could never laugh at his jokes, and yet, the bodyguard rolled his eyes without fail each and every time. Despite hanging out together on several occasions, Prompto still couldn’t get a proper gauge on Gladiolus even when they had one-on-one time together.   
  
Prompto’s dream was to join the Crownsguard. He felt that there was more to the military than rocking cool threads and even the possibility of meeting his idol, Cor ‘The Immortal’ Leonis, but haven’t discovered what yet. His spirit was crushed when he failed preliminary training, a test executed by the legend himself. Thankfully, it didn’t eliminate him from the recruitment pool and he would have a second chance for try again, but his ego took a beating when The Immortal ceremoniously informed him that he failed. Prompto had to switch up his regime and turned to the only person he knew would help him pass the initial phase.   
  
Gladiolus naturally turned Prompto down several times before caving in. Prompto knew what he was getting himself into, he had watched the prince and the Shield spar a couple times. But when Gladiolus finally said yes, he told Prompto that for the next couple weeks, his body was now his — a strict diet and regime. Prompto was to call him coach and anything coach said became law, no if’s, but’s, or why’s. If it was something Gladiolus wouldn’t do, Prompto absolutely shouldn’t do it. Not that any of that was a problem, Prompto once loathed exercising but now he cannot go without it. In fact, at a glance, they were reasonable guidelines that were better than what Prompto did; jogging was never going to help him make the cut nor was the bowls of salad, hold the dressing, that took up space in his fridge. No, what he couldn’t stand was Gladiolus.   
  
“Enough. We’re done here.”   
  
Prompto wheezed and coughed, barely unable to pick himself off the ground. He was at his limit. Those burpee sets nearly became the death of him. He felt cotton was jammed in his mouth and he sweated out all the water that was in his body. He was immobilized, and would like to at least turn over so he wasn’t inhaling dirt and freshly mown grass.   
  
“Are you even trying?” Gladiolus tapped the bottom of Prompto’s runners with his foot. Prompto found that he could breathe again when water was sprayed over his face; he drained the bottle greedily in three gulps. The Shield took a knee, tilting the brim of his cap back. “If that kicked your ass, it’s no wonder why you didn’t make the cut.”   
  
Prompto couldn’t decide whether this is the tough love that Noctis warned him about or just a taste of what official Crownsguard members go through. Either way, Prompto didn’t need to hear Gladiolus upbraid all his efforts and render them moot. He all but bled to get this far.   
  
“Wait, Gladio, just let me catch my breath for a sec and I’ll—"   
  
“Don’t leave here until you do some light stretches then you can go home. No if’s, but’s, or why’s. Coach’s orders.” Gladiolus said in a detached, aloof manner as he stood up and begun walking away. Prompto’s eyes followed him, wet with fury, too angry at Gladiolus and with himself. There were equipment scattered on the ground and the Shield bent over to collect them.   
  
Prompto would never admit it, at least not aloud and most certainly not to him, but Gladiolus had a fantastic ass. He could be a model for sportswear if he wanted to. His track pants clung to him like a second skin and he was in serious shape. It made sense when Gladiolus claimed responsibility over Prompto’s body now, the older man treats his own like a temple. Thinking back on it, Gladiolus never did ask for anything in return for helping Prompto and their sessions had to eat up his free time.     
  
The blond’s eyes widened as he watched the Shield. Gladiolus’ black tank had risen, exposing not only the obsidian tail feathers of the Amicitia bird of prey decorated over his entire back and upper body, but a lacy, ruffled fabric raised above his hips.   
  
Blue. Sky blue.   
  
Prompto shot upright like a bullet fired. He had probably imagined it in his exhausted state. “That’s it? You’re just gonna leave me here?” he protested, bewildered and blinking back bursts of rings flashing before his eyes.   
  
Gladiolus didn’t bother sparing him a glance as he stuffed the duffle bag full. The blue garment, real or imagined, disappeared under all that black. “I’m not here to babysit, got other things to do.” He looked up finally, smirking. “Give me a call tomorrow about how you feel and we’ll make time the day after that to continue training.”   
  
Prompto really, really hated that guy sometimes, and he knew it as fact.   
  
\-   
  
“You’re blackmailing me.”   
  
Gladiolus didn’t even try to deny it. Prompto expected that he would do the opposite or put up a fight about his secret, not confirm it.   
  
“And I got the pics to prove it.” Prompto sized the older man up or the best as he could.   
  
“Yeah?” Unfazed, Gladiolus leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his broad chest. “Okay, wise guy, what do I have to do to seal your silence and those pics deleted?”   
  
“Let me come on your face.”   
  
The demand was met with silence and suddenly Prompto felt that he couldn’t breathe, all the oxygen got sucked out of the room. Gladiolus’ expression, no longer authoritative and condescending but instead, eyes so wide that Prompto thought they might fall out of his head no sooner than his jaw were to come unhinged and on the floor.   
  
Prompto avoided his gaze, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. Before he could force a half-hearted laugh and the words ‘Just joking’ could be uttered to diffuse the tension, Gladiolus started to laugh.   
  
“That’s it?” He bent forward and peeled his hoodie off, tossing it to the floor. It left him in a white undershirt, drenched in sweat under the collar. “That’s what you want? Okay.”   
  
"What? Now?" Prompto yelped before he could appreciate the transparency of the garment perfectly brought out the bird of prey tattoo and rose-tinted nipples.   
  
Gladiolus turned from his spot in the doorway, sending him a smirk and all Prompto’s thoughts of having to reveal his chocobo boxers under his shorts disappeared. "Sure, why not?" He laughed before turning and going upstairs. “If not now, you can’t exactly put a raincheck on blackmail, can you? You might not get a second chance at cornering me.”   
  
The blond blinked, frozen,before shaking himself out of his stupor and lumbering after the older man. He slammed the door a bit harder than he wanted and looked around. Gladiolus actually said yes.   
  
"W-what about Iris and your dad...?" He stuttered out, and Stars, he was blackmailing the King's Shield’s son. Never mind the fact that he's Noct’s Shield and the closest thing the prince had to a brother.   
  
Gladio.   
  
"Not home. Not until tonight, anyway." The man chuckled, "Plenty of time for you to come on my face, blondie."   
  
Prompto felt a little sick. He stared at his feet and curled toes. "Gladio, I don't... I can't... There's no pictures." The blond’s voice cracked, sounding strange to his own ears. “Made it up. I wouldn’t do that to you. To anyone. Just wanted to. With you." He breathed out a shaky sound and Gladiolus was suddenly next to him.   
  
"Whoa. Hey Prompto. Breathe." The Shield said gently, cupping his cheek and tilting his chin up. "I know you didn't have shit for pictures."   
  
Prompto blinked back watery blue eyes at him. “Wait. You..."   
  
Gladio sent him a soft smile, his thumb stroked over the sharpshooter’s cheek before pinching it. "I was kinda surprised you had the balls to even try, but you have a shit poker face. Then you looked like you wanted to puke after I said okay. I’ll make it good for you if you really wanna try,” he assured, releasing his cheek. “You weren’t wrong about the panties.”   
  
Prompto wheezed, red bloomed his face and burned under the freckles hotly. He stared. All the images he had of Gladiolus flying out the window with his voice.   
  
Gladiolus moved back after a minute, looking a bit too calm, mistaking Prompto’s stunned expression for wanting to back out. "Or I could take you home and we can forget this whole conversation hap—"   
  
"No!” Prompto reached out to claw at Gladiolus’ shirt. "I still want to come on your face!” He shouted, standing on his toes to meet with Gladiolus’ eyes. It shouldn't have to be romantic. At all. Get it over with today and go back to normal tomorrow. Won’t mean a thing by then.   
  
But as Gladiolus gave him a big smile and led him upstairs with a gentle grip on his hand, Prompto felt pretty special. “All right, if you insist.”   
  
"I-Is here, okay?" Prompto whispered as the Shield closed the door and stripped out of his clothes. He quickly followed suit, heart thundering in his chest, yanking off a shirt and a pair of shorts. His nipples went stiff at the cool air.   
  
Gladiolus laid back on what appeared to be new bed sheets, the lacy panties could barely contain his cock as he stretched out over the bed and Prompto felt his mouth go completely dry at the sight. They were lilac today. The blond palmed his own cock through in his chocobo boxers, embarrassment nonexistent from his mind, and stroked himself, fingers delicately rolling the skin of his balls.   
  
"Still standing there? Gonna bring that pretty cock a little closer or what?” Gladiolus raised himself on an elbow, amber eyes prowled across Prompto’s body. “Told you we don’t have all day.”   
  
Prompto lowered his hands.   
  
Gladiolus winked. "Wanna touch me instead?"   
  
The blond’s mouth went from dry to watering as he walked to the bed, dropping his boxers to the floor. He moved right to the prize within reach, the head of the Shield’s cock, thick and veiny, had peaked and was straining at the seams. Gulping hard, Prompto peeled the sheer fabric away with a shaky breath. Gladiolus’ happy trail that dusted his abdomen was a prelude to the bushy and untamed dark curls down south.   
  
Prompto straddled Gladiolus, putting the ground fighting moves he had been taught to use by mounting and planting his knees firmly at the Shield’s sides. The lofty bed groaned at their combined weight.   
  
“I’m... gonna move now.”   
  
Prompto's cock was half-hard and beading at the tip, nestled between Gladiolus’ massive pectoral muscles. Looking down gave the younger man a view of the most amazing chest he had ever seen. Prompto could get lost in it or smothered, and be a very, very happy man.   
  
"Wait, go a lil’ higher." Gladiolus grunted, gripping the blond’s ass to pull him closer to his face.   
  
Prompto gasped, cock twitching and smearing a bit of precum on the beak of Gladiolus’ bird tattoo. Prompto looked at it glistening in the dim light of the room and his shoulders rose as he fought back a shudder. Large hands roamed over his ass to the top of his thighs.   
  
"That's pretty hot. You leak a lot." Gladio husked in approval and Prompto felt it reverberate through to his stomach.   
  
Gladiolus brought his sculpted arms together and his raised chest squeezed Prompto’s cock then, just enough so the sharpshooter could finish what he initiated. Prompto moaned, and he wasn’t ashamed of it.   
  
The Shield reached out to the nightstand on his right, pulling out a drawer and fumbled around its contents for a minute before tossing a small container to Prompto. The blond caught it and read the label. It was warming lubricant, tropical flavored. It was no surprise that the Shield would have it in his bedroom.   
  
“Adds a little more fun to it, don’t ya think?”   
  
Flipping the cap open and turning the bottle upside down, Prompto poured a generous amount over his cock and Gladiolus’ chest.   
  
“It’s funny,” Prompto said, pressing a hand over the shaft and began moving his hips, feeling waves of pleasure pulsate. “I have the same bottle at home.”   
  
“Yeah?” Gladiolus placed his hands on the blond’s hips. “Must shop at the same place then...” His voice trailed off, face set in concentration to Prompto getting off to the friction he needed and at the same time, Gladiolus worked up the rub, press, squeeze rhythm that was no doubt short-circuiting the sharpshooter’s brain.   
  
With his muscles straining and balls growing tighter at the multiple sensations occurring all at once, Prompto knew he was close.   
  
Gladiolus knew it. “That’s it, Prompto...”   
  
Prompto roughly cupped Gladiolus’ chin, tilting his face upwards and traced the bottom lip with his thumb. The gesture made older man smirk, expectant and waiting. He looked perfect just like this and the blond groaned, “Don’t move. Oh gods.”   
  
The initial burst of cum shot Gladiolus under his jaw, but the second landed on his face. Prompto yelled and buckled against him as he came in three heavy loads, ribbons marking him across the neck, cheekbones, and hairline. Rivulets ran down his face and stopped at his beard.  
  
Prompto breathed heavily as Gladiolus closed his eyes, leaning forward to lap up the drop of cum on the blond’s cock. "Great hustle there," he praised with a smirk.  
  
“I wish I had my camera right now...” He sighed as he formed a rectangle with his fingers and studied through them.   
  
“Mh,” Gladiolus gave a few more lazy licks before looking up. “Where’s your phone?”   
  
“You mean you’ll let me? Hold that pose.” Prompto lowered his hands and hopped off Gladiolus to search through the pocket of his shorts. “Left it at home.” He whined a sadly. The lilac panties were by his foot and he picked it up.   
  
“You can keep that if you want,” Gladiolus laughed as he wiped his face with a shirt he found. “Token of our friendship.” 


End file.
